Smash Escapades
by Fog of Inaba
Summary: Several years have passed since the last tournament catastrophe. With the Subspace Abominations gone, the worlds are finally back to the way they were before. In peace. But what now? What else could anyone possibly need other than peace? A NEW tournament, that's what. With fighters, old and new, and worlds, familiar and undiscovered, all smashed together once more, hilarity ensues.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros in any whatsoever.**

**Author's Notes: I'm still confused on how I got the inspiration for this new Fanfiction project. I was studying Calculus one night and then all of a sudden I go, "Hey, I should write a Super Smash Bros. Fanfic." And here we are, my Calculus-driven Fanfic project. (Don't worry, no math will be included.)**

**My first Smash Fic. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The air was cool to the touch as he paced around, his footsteps echoing rhythmically throughout the chamber. He was called today to get his plan authorized. And now, here he was, waiting for the large sliding doors in front of him to open at any given moment. Of course, he had to wait his turn. The higher ups were busy individuals and would rarely allow anyone permission to see them.

But this was a special case, or at least that's what he thought.

He expected a line of sorts when he entered the area but the chamber was devoid of any life. There wasn't even an information kiosk or recpetion desk. It was just long, empty chamber with a set of doors at the end of the hallway. If he wasn't given a set of specific direction to arrive at this location, he would have thought he came to the wrong place. It sure felt like it.

The lighting in the chamber was rather dim too, similar to the split second when a light switch is first turn on in a room but this lighting was constant and intentional. There was a quiet hum that radiated from the light fixtures above. It filled the empty silence this chamber yielded. It made him feel slightly uneasy.

Suddenly, there was a loud hiss as the air steamed out of the crack in the doorway. Then the two doors separated with a mechancial clang. And before him, the doors opened to a dark corridor. If he thought the chamber that he was in was dark, then the room before him was a black void. He felt a slight cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an all-around sound system crackled to life, echoingly vividly throughout. Once the static subisded, a mechanized voice filled the air. It said:

"You may enter now."

Taking a deep breath, he took step into the dark room, the light fleeting behind him. He then took another step. Now, he was completely in the room. Then, the doors slided close behind him, the sound of the two doors colliding shaking the floor beneath him. And now, all he could see was complete darkness.

It was overwhelming.

Keeping his cool, he took deep breaths to maintain his composure. Was he alone in here? Why was he told to enter his dark room?

"Mr. Replii."

That startled him. That was a masculine voice. There was someone in here with him and they knew his last name. But he knew that the only individuals that would know his name would be the higher ups whom he had contacted earlier. Taking a breath, he answered.

"Yes?"

"Please step forward."

And before him, a path of light appeared from the ground, lighting a straight pathway down the room. He proceeded down the walkway, happy that there was finally light inside the dark chamber. He could have closed his eyes and opened them again and he wouldn't have been able to distinguish either one.

After walking for a while, the pathway came to an abrupt stop. Sort of confused, Replii looked behind himself and saw that the walkway receded with every step he took. Although slightly alarmed, he recognized this as a security measure. It was probably in place to prevent any unwanted visitors from escaping on their on terms. Shaking off a sick feeling in his stomach, Replii faced forward.

Then in front of, a dark blue light eminated, revealing the High Council emblem on the wall in front of him. It was a crest with a circle in the center. In the circle, there were to lines that intersected in the lower left portion. It was a symbol he was all too familar with. He straightened his back and cleared his throat, waiting for instruction.

The light revealed the silhouettes of eleven seated individuals on highly raised desks. Replii could make out their hooded heads and robed shoulders although he couldn't see much else. And then, a light shone upon the centermost council member. He wore a white hooded robe and mask that covered his face. The mask was plastered with Council Emblem. Although Replii couldn't see his eyes, he could feel the member's eyes pierce into his own.

"State your name."

Replii cleared his throat. "Mark Replii, sir."

"Occupation?"

"I specifically mentioned in my request to keep my personal information disclosed. The Elder One obliged to my request the last time I contacted the Council."

"You give us your name yet you cannot divulge on what it is you do?"

"Yessir." Replii said, nodding.

"Are you using an alias?"

"I could be, sir." Replii replied. "But what does it matter? Everyone is but a number to the High Council."

"Your words ring a partial truth." The masked member said. "I shall refrain from further badgering, Mr... Replii."

"That would be most helpful." Replii said.

The masked council member flipped through several documents that were seemingly strewn across his desk. Meanwhile the other members sat still as trophies.

"The Council has read through your request most thoroughly. Although we would allow authorization, several areas caught our attention and troubling. This prevent us from giving you the rights."

Replii raised an eyebrow. "Please clarify sir."

The member raised his head and looked at Replii. "You are well aware of the events that occured several years ago?"

"The Emissary, sir? Yes, I am well-informed of the events during that time."

"Then you would understand why we are hesitant to provide you access, correct."

Replii was silent for a moment. The events the Council mentioned, dubbed the Emissary by most folk, was a cataclysmical battle that was waged world-wide. It took the best of the best to revert the world back to everything was before. Simply mentioning the Emissary was enough to send chills down people's spines.

"Mr. Replii?"

"Hmm?" Replii was lost briefly in thought.

"You would not happen to be an agent of Tabuu?"

Replii was taken aback only slightly. He then saw the still council members move slightly, looking at each other uneasily. If there was anything the Council probably hated, it was probably anything that had to do with the Emissary. He cleared his throat.

"Even if was sir, I would not outright admit it."

"True Mister Replii. Although your answer rings true, it doesn't clear any of our suspicion that you may be an Agent of... Tabuu..."

Replii bit his lip. This conversation with the council was dragging on far longer than he had anticipated. If things didn't wrap up soon, he would be behind schedule with his planning. He eyed all the members of the Council.

"What... Decisive evidence would you need to authorize my request?"

The council members all look amongst each other. The centermost member looked back at Replii.

"Prove to us that you really are Mr. Mark Replii. What was the request he made to the High Council?"

Replii saw that all the council members were staring at him, waiting for him to open his mouth and speak. Perhaps out of paranoia that he may be a spy or an agent for a malevolent entity. But that didn't matter anymore. Replii knew that if he didn't give his answer, he'd only make matters worse for himself and his request.

He cleared his throat once more and stared directly into the eyes of the Council.

"I wish to host a Smash Tournament."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
